


Perfect Night

by ninamalfoy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamalfoy/pseuds/ninamalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after a certain Bayer 04 - Bayern match...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on LJ on March 18th, 2010.
> 
> Not true in the least bit. I'm just borrowing their public persona to play.
> 
> This was written in a quick rush because the lovely lennongirl wished to have porn for [a certain YouTube video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHMZslLrDhg), and I thought, 'why not?', and... well, this is it. *g*

René wasn't going to beat around the bush. Not after Mario had told him the last time they'd seen each other (where he might have let on a bit too much about the break-up with Clemens) that he knew what it was like, and René hadn't been able to actually process that statement that Mario had thrown at him with a wink and a clap on his shoulder, and then he had been gone. Damn.

But not this time. This time, he'd - "Adler!"

"Hey, Gomez," René acknowledged Mario, silently appreciating how the sweat-soaked shirt clung to the latter's body, leaving nothing to his imagination.

Almost nothing - and even that was reduced to _nothing_ when Mario pulled said jersey over his head. "Swap with me?"

René had to swallow. "You want to swap?" Damn. He sounded like a kindergarten kid.

Mario grinned at him, holding out the bunched-up jersey. "Sure. Or did you already promise yours to someone else? I'm hurt." He raised an eyebrow at René.

"Jackass," Rene mumbled into his jersey that he dragged over his head, trying to hide the blush. After a hard tug, the jersey came off his one arm, and he handed it to Mario, taking the red Bayern jersey in exchange.

Now he'd have to... go for it, because, as stupid as it sounded, the locker rooms actually wouldn't give them as much privacy as out here on the field where any chat between them would be assumed to be match-related. Out there, speculation was rife.

"So, uh, that was a good match," he said, watching Mario drag on his goalie jersey, "you wanna go for a drink after? Or, we could go back to my room," not mincing his words, and not mistaking the quick glance of Mario's eyes as anything other than interest, but seeing the wary expression, he quickly added, "hey, I know, no strings, just - something that we could enjoy, and you could go back home afterwards, no one would suspect anything." Mario had now pulled down his jersey over his body, and although red was a good color on him, black was even more striking and René couldn't drag his eyes away from him. "That okay?"

A jerky nod, and he saw that Mario was still checking the guys around them if no one heard anything. "Hey," René said, gentler now, "we don't have to if you don't feel like it -"

"Adler, stop talking," and there was the Spanish blood in Gomez coming through in the fiery glare of his eyes, "just text me where and when and I'll be there."

And then he was gone, just like the last time, with a quick hug and a clap on the shoulder, one last turn of the head with a wink, and René felt suddenly elated and hollow at the same time, watching Mario's fine ass disappearing into the catacombs.

***

He looked around his room; if he wasn't mistaken, it was actually the same one they had stayed at when they had played Munich the last season as they hadn't switched the hotel. Which meant that he was familiar with the layout of the roomy suite that he didn't have to share with anyone this time (luck of the draw), with a couch-and-TV set-up on the one side and a king-size bed on the other and there was an adjoining bathroom to the right. Not much he could do now, but he had shoved his bag under the bed and put his training clothes out of sight. But he left the ugly comforter on the bed. He was gay, okay, but that didn't mean he had to sign up with Schöner Wohnen.

A knock on the door. René swallowed, straightened his hands over his shirt - blue was his color, right? - and crossed the room to open the door. Mario was right there, hissing, "Close the door," as he walked past René into the room.

A click and René sighed. It had been easier with Clemens, people assumed they were friends. But him and Gomez - yes, they weren't exactly friends. He walked over to where Mario sat on the couch, eyes closed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Ah, don't worry," Mario said, shrugging. "Just a fucking stupid reporter waiting outside the hotel, wanting a sound bite or whatever for his magazine. Fuck."

René winced. He hadn't thought of this. Ugh. "Sorry."

"I told him something in the tune of Leverkusen being in talks with me, and to keep mum about it. It'll be all over the news tomorrow anyway. Shit happens," Mario said, and opened his eyes, now actually looking around the room and taking everything in until his eyes came to rest on René. "Nice digs you've got here, goalie. Not doing so bad yourself, eh?"

René chuckled self-consciously. "Ehm, thanks. Uh, want something to drink? The minibar's -"

"Beer's okay, none of that gay wine shit," Mario interrupted him with a wink. "Also, I'm not really hungry."

"Got it," René said, turning towards the minibar. "Maybe some -"

A very hungry mouth was on his neck, sucking and licking, while two hands were all over his body, stroking, pinching and delving into waistbands and in between buttons and René gasped, feeling a hot body pressed against his and smelling the sharp aftershave. "Oh - fuck, Mario, you -"

"Less talking, more fucking," Mario hissed in his ear, hot wet breath fanning out over it, and René fucking _jerked_, he didn't know that he could get hard that fast, but with slight stubble scratching over his skin and a very dexterous hand unbuttoning his jeans after it had been fucking too long with a man in his bed, he might be excused.

But now that the law of the evening was laid down, he wasn't about to let Gomez call the shots. "Bed's over there," he said, his words punctuated with gasps as Gomez proved that he could handle a dick as good as a ball. He was getting too close, and so René pushed away from Mario and pulled the half-opened shirt over his head, feeling it rip in some places, but not caring. It hadn't been his favorite shirt, anyway. The shoes were next to go, he tugged them off as he took the few steps towards the bed.

Mario was already next to the bed, the t-shirt discarded on the ground and his fingers scrabbling at the buttons of his jeans that showcased a nice fat bulge. "Let me," René said, tugging him towards the edge of the bed and sitting down so that it was at eye height. He made quick work of the buttons and whistled. "Black? Nice."

"This isn't a fucking GQ spread," Mario said, but groaned when René's fingers followed the line of his hard-on, pressing and delving into the softer tissue underneath, cupping the balls. René chuckled and tugged the jeans down with his other hand, then grabbed the ass - and oh God, this was a perfect ass, an ass he wanted to fuck all night long - and squeezed tightly, bringing Mario in close to his face, breathing hot over the hard-on.

"_Fuck,_ Adler," and Mario's hands were in his hair, pulling and tugging, and damn, he _was_ pushy. René mentally rolled his eyes but went with it, mouthing the dick through the thin cotton, dragging his teeth gently and pushing with the broad side of his tongue against the head, Mario's gasps and groans reverberating through the air around them.

"Wait," René breathed, looking up at Mario, "let's get off our clothes so we can get com-"

"Fuck yes," and then they were scrabbling over each other, Mario grunting as he pushed his shoes off together with his jeans and shoved them off the bed, and then his hands were on René, tugging at his boxer briefs - white with blue stripes, how random, René thought - and then they were both finally naked. And apparently very horny.

"You want -"

Apparently Gomez was also a damn good kisser. René had his hands full with Gomez on top of him, their hard dicks slip-sliding against each other which felt damn good already, especially when Mario added that hip wiggle and René groaned into Mario's mouth, his hands squeezing these perfect ass cheeks. They fell in a rhythm with René thrusting up when Mario bore down, and their kiss grew more frantic and shallow, tongue licks and biting at lips, and then Mario reached down between them and -

"Oh god," René moaned, because fuck, the double jerk-off with that wicked little drag of the thumb over the glans, the nail almost-but-not-quite scraping, and then Mario claimed his mouth again, fucking him with his tongue in rhythm with the pistoning hand on their dicks, and René was lost. Lost in a white-hot rush that shook his whole body and he swore that he could almost see black flecks in front of his eyes.

When he came back to himself, Mario was panting heavily and shaking and René felt the last hot splatters of semen land on his chest. Then Gomez' head slumped down on his shoulder, the whole body just giving out like that, and he wasn't really a lightweight. Figured. René sighed, but the blissed-out smile was still there and he mentally shrugged, instead enjoying the feel of a man draped over him, smoothing his fingers over the damp skin of the back and back to the ass.

"Quit fondling me, René," he heard Mario grumble against his chest.

But he wasn't moving away, so René just grinned. "Hey, it doesn't get gayer than this, quit being such a macho."

A snort. "Touché." And then Mario lifted his head, a grin forming on his lips. "Want to make it even gayer?"

"Again?" René raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. With a lot more fucking."

René laughed. "Gotcha." He pinched Mario's ass, "It's your turn, then," and stopped laughing only when Mario pinned him to the bed, shifting to sit over his hips. This was turning out to be a great night.

* * *

Yes, people, they had awesome sex after. And even more awesome sex after that when Mario blew René because hello, this is about as gay as you can get. And then they lived happily ever after. (Or, at the very least, they had lots and lots of quickies. Which is about as awesome.)


End file.
